


take me all the way

by akanemnida



Series: making the most of the night [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanemnida/pseuds/akanemnida
Summary: Dongho’s a fan of permanence, but he’s glad things have changed.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Series: making the most of the night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555522
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	take me all the way

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a really long while, and my friends were thirsting for a car sex fic, so I thought, well, why not try?
> 
> Enjoy!

There was something strange in the way Minhyun was looking at him from the passenger seat. Strange, because he was just driving Minhyun back home, not doing anything special, and yet Minhyun’s eyes wouldn’t stop _looking_.

“Minhyun-ah, is there something on my face?” Dongho asks, eyes still on the road. “You’re staring.”

Minhyun exhales, then shakes his head. “Permission to be horny?”

Dongho narrows his eyes. _Oh. That’s where this was going._ “You’d say it even if you didn’t have permission—”

“Well, now you’re aware and you won’t get into a minor traffic accident because of shock,” Minhyun retorts. “You look really hot driving your new car.”

Dongho blushes, heat crawling up his neck. He makes the final right turn before reaching the front of Minhyun’s apartment building. “Thanks, but that’s not exactly horny.”

The next second, Minhyun’s hand was on Dongho’s leg, tracing light circles, and then crawling nearer to his crotch. “I kind of want to give you—while you’re seated there, looking pretty—you know…”

“Not while I’m driving.” Dongho nudges his hand away, but he doesn’t reject the idea completely. “Do you have another parking slot or…”

“Mmm, no, but _noona_ is borrowing my car this weekend…”

“How convenient,” Dongho says dryly. Hwang Minhyun must have planned this out; the boy had always been somewhat of a car sex enthusiast. Of _course_ he’d want to do it in his brand new car. The moment he pulls into his boyfriend’s parking space, Minhyun’s hand immediately returned to palm the bulge in his pants.

Light, feathery strokes, then his zipper pulled down completely. “Congrats, Baekho-ya.”

“On what?” Dongho’s reply is airy, breathless.

“On buying your dream car.” The hand makes its way to the inside of his briefs. Minhyun grasps at his hardening length while Dongho tries not to whine. “On being so attractive when you’re driving.”

“And yet you’re going to dirty my dream car on day three, you jerk,” Dongho responds. Minhyun grins and then withdraws his hand completely, licking his fingers before settling his hands on his lap.

“Shall we stop?”

He’d forgotten about Minhyun’s sadistic tendencies during sex. They’d both been busy, not really having the time to fuck around lately. Dongho wanted this as much as Minhyun seemed to.

“I didn’t say that—I— _please_ finish what you started, Minhyun-ah.”

“Then recline your damn backseat, Kang Dongho.”

Minhyun moves over to the drivers’ seat to settle himself on Dongho’s lap. Minhyun smiles at him, teeth showing, before planting a chaste kiss on his lips. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Dongho couldn’t help but smile back. Sometimes, Minhyun really was kind of cute.

“Nice car.”

“I know, that’s why I bought it.”

“It’s so roomy,” Minhyun says in awe, gesturing at all the space around him. “I’m on your lap and everything and my head isn’t hitting anything.” He leans forward for another kiss. “Nice choice.”

“I was totally thinking about car sex-with-Minhyun-potential when I was shopping for a car,” Dongho jokes. “I’m glad you like it.”

“And you look so good driving it,” Minhyun sighs, before latching his lips onto Dongho’s neck, planting butterfly kisses all the way up to his ear. Minhyun knew he couldn’t leave a mark in the middle of promotions. Dongho shudders. “I’m lucky I have you.”

There was a way Minhyun kissed when he wanted something more than just kissing; his head, slanted to keep their noses out of the way; his tongue, swiping at the seam of his lips, thrusting inside to suddenly explore every single nook and cranny of his mouth. Minhyun’s hand at his hair, gently tugging at the curls as he tries to move impossibly closer, his other hand back to palming his erection. There was no way he _wasn’t_ giving Minhyun what he wanted tonight, except—

Dongho pulls away. “Are you sure about this?”

“Sure about what, having sex with you? If I weren’t sure I wouldn’t have fucked you, like, oh, a hundred times by now, Kang Dongho—” Minhyun tries to lean back in for another kiss, but Dongho moves away.

“Having semi-public sex in the parking lot of your damn penthouse apartment,” Dongho retorts. “What if someone _sees_?”

“Are your windows tinted?”

“ _Yes_ , but—”

Minhyun shrugs, then plants open-mouthed kisses at his collarbone. “Then people shouldn’t be looking.”

Dongho blinks. There was a time when Minhyun was the more careful one, strict and uptight and protective of their reputations, but that Minhyun was apparently not here today. This Minhyun instead chooses to lap at Dongho’s mouth mid-handjob while grinding his own erection against Dongho’s leg.

Well, Dongho didn’t hate this Minhyun, that’s for sure.

His lips were still connected to Minhyun’s when he begins work on his button-down shirt. It’s difficult, though, with Minhyun still unwilling to pause the kissing; more difficult because Minhyun’s hands were pumping his length faster causing him to lose control of his fingers. _Fine motor skills are so difficult in the middle of a handjob_ , he thinks wryly. Eventually he reaches the last button and tugs the fabric out of Minhyun’s pants, pulling away from Minhyun’s lips to look at the other boy’s torso.

 _So pretty_ , Dongho thinks to himself, allowing himself to look _,_ to run his hands against the newly exposed planes of milky-white skin, framed gently on both sides by the white cloth. His hands move slowly, from Minhyun’s hips, his waist, his ribcage, before finally palming at his chest. He could feel Minhyun’s nipples harden under his touch.

“Don’t take it off,” Dongho breathes, unable to stop himself when Minhyun begins to shrug off the shirt. “Please.”

Minhyun shoots him a withering look. “This feels even more lewd than being completely naked, Baekho-ya.”

Dongho rolls Minhyun’s right nipple against his fingertips. He relishes in the soft hiss he gets in return. “Mmm, I just don’t want you to be cold, Minhyun-ah.”

(A lie. Minhyun has had a penchant for button-down shirts lately; aside from that, the entire online world had images of Minhyun in this exact outfit, but wearing a fucking _blindfold_ , for a Wanna One concert. To say he’d been fantasizing for this view for _months_ was not an exaggeration.)

Minhyun responds by pressing his crotch harder against his dick, before moving his hands to pull off Dongho’s oversized sweater while leaving the thermal undershirt on. Dongho’s broad chest strains against the damn undershirt; Minhyun takes mercy and clamps his mouth around Dongho’s nipple, tonguing softly at the peak, creating a soft, wet, spot on his shirt. Dongho can’t bring himself to think that this situation was _expected_ , because it was not, but it was so, so _hot_ , combined with the friction and Minhyun continuously pressing his hips against Dongho’s length, the warmth of Minhyun’s mouth, the fact that they’ve both been so busy they haven’t done this in _weeks_ …

“Aren’t you going to take my undershirt off, Minhyun-ah,” Dongho says, voice barely above a whisper.

Minhyun holds his gaze. “Well, aren’t you going to be cold if I take it off?”

Aside from fucking Minhyun, at this point, Dongho wants nothing more than to slap Minhyun. The irritation must have shown in Dongho’s face, because the next second Minhyun covers his lips with his mouth again, before finally tugging the undershirt free from his pants. Dongho pulls away for a second for Minhyun to finish undressing him; it really was a bit cold, the Seoul November air had never been kind to his Jeju-raised self, but then all of a sudden Minhyun’s hand was back on his cock and his entire world was burning _._

Minhyun puts his lips near his ears and whispers, “I’m just kidding, _baby_ ,” dragging the last word before gently nipping at his earlobe. Dongho flinches at the pet name.

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Then what would you prefer? Honey?” Minhyun kisses the junction between his ears and his neck. “Sweetheart?” A kiss on his collarbone. “Darling?”–an open-mouthed kiss on the tattoo right above his chest.

“Dongho,” he exhales while Minhyun darts his tongue at his exposed nipple, and he feels Minhyun smile against his skin, that little shit. “N-not Baekho-ya, not baby—just—just _Dongho._ ”

Dongho had always found something so intense in being called by his name—not by his stage name, not one of the many nicknames that people had created for him. Everyone knew _Baekho_ , but before he was Baekho he was Dongho, a simple boy from Jeju armed solely with dreams and Kumdo skills; when Baekho wasn’t allowed to exist anymore he was back to Dongho, singing songs and trying to _survive_ in that damn reality show.

Dongho was who he was before stardom, the name printed on his chest during some of the hardest moments in his life, and while _Baekho_ undeniably suited him, Dongho is who he was, is, and will always be. For some reason, it’s the name he wants to hear most when having sex with Minhyun; for some reason he wants his memories of these intimate moments laced with him being called by his one name that will never change.

Kang Dongho has always been a fan of permanence.

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when Minhyun tightens his grip on his cock and pumps, up and down, quickly, thumbing at the tip occasionally—

“Dongho—”

His eyes fly open, arousal shooting down to the tip of his toes; really, they’ve done this so many times, there isn’t any reason for him to be so _weak_ , maybe it was the new car smell getting to his head, maybe it’s because Minhyun is there on top of him saying his fucking _name_ , Minhyun in that damn white shirt treating him so _well_ —

“Minhyun—”

Unlike himself, Minhyun had always been Minhyun; the boy he’d met wearing the red padded jacket, the boy who stole his first kiss during a hot, humid afternoon in Japan. Minhyun was the man who was inconsolable after winning a reality show that changed his life and tore them apart for a year and a half; the man who came back with broader shoulders, more attractive than ever, and said “I’m moving out” first thing and all Dongho could remember was the feeling of being crushed. He thought they’d all live together for at least a few more years.

The lights from the parking lot hit Minhyun just right. Really, Minhyun must be some sort of fallen angel, looking so utterly ethereal while dragging him down to the depths of hell, so much skin and flesh he just wanted to mark but he can’t. Not now, not when his whole group is being watched by girls all over the world. Maybe two weeks later, he’d have his chance when promotions end. Maybe not, because Minhyun’s always so busy.

He looks down and notices Minhyun’s bulge straining against his briefs—Calvin Kleins, this stupid rich boy, Dongho thinks amusedly.

“M-Minhyun-ah, don’t you…”

Minhyun had always found satisfaction in giving and making Dongho feel good was already doing a damn good job in getting him hard. But even then he thinks he can make Dongho feel _better_ , so he gets out of his pants and his briefs (he keeps the shirt on; he didn’t want Dongho to be upset), lines up both their cocks and uses his palm to stroke both at the same time.

Dongho shifts slightly and uses his much larger hands to cover Minhyun’s smaller ones. Dongho sets the pace, slow strokes until Minhyun lets out frustrated groans from the unbearable friction; his cock was already against his boyfriend’s, his boyfriend’s hands were already on his fucking dick and yet they weren’t moving _fast enough_.

“Aren’t you gonna hurry up?” Minhyun hisses, trying to move his own hand faster. Dongho doesn’t let him.

“—Is _this_ really how you want to come, Minhyun-ah?” Dongho asks, tilting his head while holding Minhyun’s gaze.

This, Minhyun knows: if Minhyun wants it, Dongho would give it to him.

When this started, Minhyun really, honest-to-god just wanted to give Dongho a handjob inside his brand-new car. If anyone asked him, he can honestly say that he had no idea how they got to where they are now, frotting and almost fucking behind the steering wheel.

Looking back even further, this whole thing started as a joke: from casual, overly-friendly touches back when they were teenagers, to stealing each other’s first kisses just to get them over with, to making out during every possible moment they could, until one day Dongho told him _I love you Minhyun-ah_ after Minhyun got him off with his mouth for the first time. Rushing headfirst into situations, not thinking, just relaxing and following his instincts… being with Dongho made him that way even if he’s usually more careful as a person.

Dongho had given him so much.

At the end of the day, he really has a lot to thank Dongho for.

He makes up his mind.

“Baekho-ya, we can take this upstairs to my room, if you want,” Minhyun exhales, pushing Dongho away from him slightly.

“I don’t think I can walk to the elevator with this, Minhyun-ah,” Dongho answers, gesturing to their cocks, both throbbing and dripping with precum. “And neither can you.”

Minhyun couldn’t find it in himself to disagree. “Do you have condoms?”

“Check the passenger seat drawer.”

Minhyun smirks. “For someone who made a big deal about not wanting to dirty your brand-new car, you _so_ were hoping for this to happen.”

“I _expected_ this to happen,” Dongho retorts, laughing. “I’ve known you for ten years and counting.”

“Is this where you tell me I haven’t changed, Dongho-ya?” Minhyun teases, reaching for the condoms and the lube in the drawer. He sits up and moves towards the back seat of the car, motioning for Dongho to follow. Even if the driver’s seat was roomy enough to fuck in, there was _no way_ he was going to risk Dongho’s large ass hitting the car horn, at least not in the parking lot of the apartment he’d leased. “So _cheesy_ , all those dramas you’ve been watching for lyrics inspiration—”

“Nah, you’ve changed,” Dongho says firmly. He clings onto Minhyun’s shoulders as he puts the condom onto Dongho’s cock. “But you’re still Minhyun.” Dongho plants a soft kiss on Minhyun’s forehead.

Minhyun smiles with his teeth showing, shifting so that he was straddling Dongho’s hips. Dongho pours lube onto his fingers and slowly inserts one finger in Minhyun’s entrance. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means, Hwang Minhyun…” Dongho murmurs as he lets his finger curl. He smiles at the soft whine Minhyun makes in response before inserting a second one. Minhyun shudders from above him. “…that I’m still in love with you, or something like that.”

A third finger. “Something like that,” Minhyun repeats shakily, clinging at his shoulders, resting his forehead against Dongho’s. They catch each other’s gaze; the fluorescent lights from the parking lot were reflecting quite nicely on Dongho’s hazel eyes. Dongho continues his ministrations. “So _romantic_ , Dongho-ya,” Minhyun says, trying to sound mocking, except Dongho smirks when Minhyun’s teasing makes way to a pleasurable groan.

_Dongho-ya, Dongho-ya, Dongho-ya._ That’s so hot, he thinks, before twisting his fingers. _This_ he knows was part of Minhyun that hasn’t changed. Minhyun silences his yelp by biting down on Dongho’s shoulder.

_That’s going to be an interesting mark to try and explain away,_ Dongho thinks, still moving his fingers in and out of Minhyun, but strangely he didn’t really mind. The stylists, the company, their bandmates, they all must have known already, it’s been literal _years._

Minhyun tries to kiss the bite mark softly but aims a little too far to the left. “Sorry,” he murmurs, sweat matting his forehead, eyes looking unfocused and dazed.

“Don’t be.”

Dongho tilts Minhyun’s head to face him, connects their lips even while there were still three fingers still at his hole. Like this, when Minhyun is almost completely undone, he is a sloppy kisser, all tongue and spit and lips not quite meeting their target.

The next second Minhyun pulls away to look at him with doe-eyes, forehead slick with sweat, a red flush blooming all over the pale skin of his face, his neck, his abs.

The damn white button-down was still hanging wide-open over his frame.

_Fuck_.

He hopes he’ll be able to look at Minhyun wholesomely in those shirts again. Dongho thinks he regrets asking Minhyun to keep the shirt on, except if he were being completely honest with himself, he really doesn’t.

“You’re so pretty, Minhyun-ah, the most beautiful,” Dongho says in a hushed whisper. He keeps his fingers still while looking at Minhyun in awe. “You are so, so, so, pretty, and so, so, so good to me,” he says. Dirty talk was unnecessary when he’d rather mean every word.

“Look, Dongho-ya,” Minhyun says weakly, one sleeve falling down his shoulder. Dongho pulls it back up. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate the compliments, but if you don’t fuck me _right now_ , I’ll probably cum all over your car seat and you won’t even get to finish.”

Dongho laughs and withdraws his hand. Almost too easily, he pins Minhyun down, back now flush against the leather of the backseat. “I thought you wanted to congratulate me for having a nice car.”

Minhyun waves his hand and adjusts his legs so Dongho could fit flush between his thighs. “Things change. Let’s both be happy.”

Dongho nods as he tentatively puts the tip of his cock against Minhyun’s hole.

_Let’s be happy, Minhyun-ah_.

There’s always something so intense whenever they have sex in cars: his old Galloper, Minhyun’s red Lexus, the back of their group’s van that one time they decided to sneak out and steal the keys from their manager. The scent of sex in the air, lust and musk hanging over them. The thrill of fogged-up tinted windows and the thought that what if someone can _see_ ; the sounds they could allow themselves to make because there really wasn’t anyone around who could hear.

Having sex in cars was one of Dongho’s favorite sensory overloads.

When Dongho finally pushes the tip of his cock into Minhyun’s entrance, Minhyun sits up slightly for a kiss while cupping Dongho’s ass; the taste of Minhyun’s mouth combined with the feeling of Minhyun’s walls closing around his most sensitive body part was so, so, familiar and so good. He closes his eyes, disconnects himself from Minhyun’s mouth and pushes further. Slowly so as not to hurt Minhyun; even more slowly so he can savor each sensation. When he’s all the way in, Minhyun lets out a loud moan, which Dongho takes as a sign to move.

Dongho thrusts, eyes closed, stars and sparks dotting the back of his eyelids. Their foreplay had really been too long this time around, the fucking is just cherry on top of the icing at this point because he is already so _close_ , but Minhyun, but _Minhyun_ … He shakes off the fog in his mind to search for Minhyun’s cock underneath him, except he realizes Minhyun was already taking care of himself, of _course_ Minhyun can take care of himself, what did he expect…

In the middle of Minhyun’s endless stream of curse words, _Dongho-ya_ s, and unintelligible moans, he thinks he can make out one stray _I love you_.

Minhyun really is too much sometimes, he thinks, toes curling as he goes over the edge.

Minutes later, when he regains his bearings from having one of the better orgasms of his life, Dongho realizes that Minhyun had covered the tip of his own cock so that his cum would spill mostly onto his torso and palm.

_Fuck_.

_Fuck you, Hwang Minhyun, and your perfect, considerate, kind, amazing, beautiful—_

The perfect man, the perfect car, the perfect career… Dongho’s a fan of permanence, but he’s _glad_ things have changed.

For once, his dreams were all coming true.

Dongho is a lucky, lucky man.

* * *

(When Minhyun wakes up minutes later, he reaches behind Dongho’s head to pull him in for a soft kiss. Dongho obliges, whining as he pulls away.

“You got your cum all over my _hair_ , Minhyun-ah,” Dongho chides playfully. “Now I have to shower in your condo.”

Minhyun only laughs, eyes twinkling. “Sure, but you have to give me some credit. I didn’t get it all over your car.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me motivated. If you want to reach me, find me on twitter (@akanemnida).


End file.
